Sheets of different sizes have previously been fed from the same source. This has required removing a first stack of sheets of media from a support such as a tray, for example, if a second stack of sheets or even a single sheet rather than a stack is narrower. Then, side guides, which engage and locate the sides of the sheets, must be adjusted to the width of the sheets of the second stack or the single sheet. For example, the first stack could be letterheads, and the second stack or the single sheet could be envelopes.
If the sheets of media of the second stack were placed on top of the sheets of media of the first stack when the sheets of the second stack are narrower, adequate guiding would not be provided to the second stack, and the sheets could not be fed from the second stack without skewing. This is because the side guides must be moved relative to each other for the different widths and the side guides could not be moved inwardly to engage the sides of the narrower sheets of the second stack due to the wider sheets of the first stack.
When the sheets of media in the second stack are wider than the sheets of media in the first stack, it is not necessary to remove the first stack of sheets from the tray because the side guides can be pulled laterally from the sides of the narrower sheets of the first stack of media to accommodate the wider sheets of the second stack. However, when it is again desired to feed the narrower sheets of the first stack of media, the second stack of sheets of media must be removed in order to move the side guides inwardly against the sides of the narrower sheets of the first stack of media. Therefore, the feeding of sheets of different widths has been a time consuming task.